


Alternate Destinies: MARYN

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [53]
Category: W.I.T.C.H., スマイルプリキュア! | Smile PreCure!, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The girls who would have become Smile Pretty Cure instead became the Guardians of the Veil. But only now are they venturing outside their world.





	

"So these are the newest Guardians, hm?" The leonine man looked over the five girls. "Don't seem like much to me."

"Hey, don't be fooled, Pop," Candy made what was probably the cutest angry face possible. "I saw them fight Lord Schreck to save Queen Euphoria, and while they didn't beat him, they did drive him off!"

As the two began a heated debate, Miyuki looked around the vast plaza. There were people--at least, she assumed they were people--of all kinds walking around. An orange furred woman with four arms was trying to keep her children under control. Two reptilian men leaned against a wall, holding small sticks that occasionally released wisps of greenish-blue smoke. Two girls--one resembling a living ice sculpture, the other with scaly green skin--were chatting animatedly, each holding one or two shopping bags.

"Miyuki?"

Jolting, the pink-haired Quintessence Guardian turned around. "Sorry, just looking around."

"Well, you'll get to see a lot more. C'mon, girls."

As the Guardians followed Candy and Pop down one of the side streets, their gazes wandered, to the stalls that lined the path. The vendors took notice of them, and began calling out.

"Aenvea-stone jewelry! Bracelets, rings, necklaces!"

"Try my meat and fruit pies, fresh-baked this morning!"

"I've got potion ingredients here! Best in town!"

There were a few buskers as well, ranging from musicians to jugglers and other performers. Miyuki even caught sight of a ventriloquist, who was entertaining a small band of children.

"Miyuki, come on!" Candy shouted, standing at the entrance to the Council Hall. "They're waiting for you!"

"Coming!"

**Author's Note:**

> Guardian Matchup:  
> -Miyuki: Quintessence  
> -Akane: Water  
> -Reika: Earth  
> -Yayoi: Fire  
> -Nao: Air
> 
> The matchups were determined by personality, rather than canon powers.


End file.
